FremantleMedia (El Kadsre)
}} Background: FremantleMedia (doing business as Fremantle) is a British-based media conglomerate company founded in 2000 as a merger of Pearson Television and CLT-UFA; the companies merged to become "RTL Group" and by renaming Pearson Television to FremantleMedia, who currently owns the All American, Mark Goodson, and Reg Grundy libraries, among other formats. In 2003, FremantleMedia acquired Australian production company Crackerjack Productions, who merged with another owned FremantleMedia Australian company Grundy Television to form "FremantleMedia Australia". On September 7, 2018, the company changed its onscreen name to simply "Fremantle," though FremantleMedia remains its legal name. Today, Fremantle is a division of the RTL Group, and is 90% owned by German media conglomerate,Bertelsmann SE & Co. KGaA, which is 80.9% owned by the Bertelsmann Foundation and 19.1% owned by the Mohn Family. 1st Logo (May 2001-2018) Nicknames: "The Splotch", "Dismantle", "Fremangle", "Splotchmantle", "Creamantle", "FrePaintle", "Splatmantle", "Milkmantle", "The Splotchy Atom", "Atomantle", "Frematom", "Failmantle" Logo: On a royal blue background, a splash of white paint (which looks more like milk or whipped cream) flies through the air, going from left to right. Then, another splash is seen going the other direction, and then a third flying down from left to right. Then, white paint "bubbles" out in the center, then pulls back and to the right as the paint orbits around to form a stylized atom design. The text "FREMANTLE'MEDIA", in Futura font with different font weights, fades in to the left of the atom, as 4 white paint drops appear around the atom to complete the logo. Variants: * On North American-produced shows, the words "NORTH AMERICA", in non-bold Futura type, appear right under "FremantleMedia" next to the bubble. For Australia, the word "AUSTRALIA" would appear under the name. For Poland, "POLSKA" would appear under the name in a basic font. * The text "distributed by" appears above the name for US distribution of shows from the UK. * The text "''Distributed by FREMANTLE INTERNATIONAL DISTRIBUTION" appears underneath the logo for global distribution since 2003. * An early variant has been spotted with a white background, black text, a blue atom, and no animation on the final season of Bruce's Price is Right. Some episodes of US TPIR from 2001 & 2002 (like the first "Million Dollar Spectaculars") also have this logo. In the Finnish tv-quiz show Voitto kotiin from 2002, the black text and a blue atom are seen quickly fading in on a white background. This variant is also used in games based on TV shows. * A much more common shorter version starts at the paint bubble. * Some versions of this logo are stretched out, such as the one appearing after episodes of The Price Is Right $1,000,000 Spectacular from 2008. * On the 2014 Australian version of Family Feud, the short version of the logo is superimposed onto a blue background with a shining yellow line on top of it, This is superimposed onto the final few seconds of the program. * Starting in the 36th season of The Price Is Right, the FremantleMedia logo can now be seen on credits, replacing the Mark Goodson Productions logo. "'''FREMANTLEMEDIA" is in white, and the "Splotchy Atom" is royal blue. The logo is accompanied by the following announcement: "This is (announcer's name) speaking for The Price is Right, a FremantleMedia production.". * There is a B/W variant. * On some BBC airings of Neighbours, the URL "www.bbc.co.uk/neighbours" appears below. * The logo appeared superimposed, inside a box, on later episodes of 100 Mexicanos Dijeron (Mexico's version of Family Feud). The fully animated logo also appeared on ¿Que Dice la Gente?, inside a box (with a white border), against a black background. * On Portugal's O Preco Certo (em Euros), the phrase "Uma producao RTP executada por:" ("An output performed by RTP") appears above the logo, and is true for all shows on RTP from the company. * An in-credit version appears above the Endemol logo on the Netherlands' version of TPIR, Cash en Carlo. * A superimposed version of the logo appears in rectangular form, above the Caracol TV logo, on 100 Colombianos Dicen (Colombia's version of FF) * On Hole in the Wall on Cartoon Network, the short logo was superimposed in the credits after the HITW theme ends. The logo plays with a +1 pitch in a blue rectangle, and after the superimposed logo ends, the American version of the logo plays. * A still shot version of this exists. FX/SFX: The flying and bubbling paint, the text fading in, and the design of the atom logo. Music/Sounds: A gentle sounder with a guitar strum, bongos, and a piano note. This was composed by Score Productions, which did music for The Price is Right, Family Feud and the 1986 Lorimar-Telepictures logo. Music/Sounds Variants: * In other cases, the end-title theme plays over or it's silent. * On Baywatch, episodes of The Price is Right on the 2008 DVD "Best of" set, episodes of Family Feud from season 14 and onward, and all game shows aired on Buzzr, there is a low tone version of the theme. * A long version exists. * There is a very short version with the last four notes of the theme. * On Challenge's airings of Strike It Lucky in the UK, the end of the theme plays over the logo on the first two seasons; on the third season the logo jingle plays, cutting of the theme music presumably due to sloppy plastering. * On DVD releases of the 1983 television film Adam, the closing theme of this movie is heard, and, after the logo has finished, then the short version of the 1978 Alan Landsburg Productions theme over the finished logo. The ALP logo interestingly, is seen before the FremantleMedia logo. * On Where the Hell's that Gold???!!! on its DVD release, it uses the Pearson Television music on the "North America" version, as a result of double plaster. Availability: Very common. * The short version with sounder can be seen on the current version of Family Feud in syndication and GSN, the second season of Whammy! The All-New Press Your Luck on GSN, live editions of Fox's American Idol, The Price is Right, and Let's Make a Deal on CBS, Grojband on Teletoon and Cartoon Network, Max Steel on Disney XD, and Buzzr airing of Match Game (in lower pitch, nonetheless). * The long version appears on Whammy! The All-New Press Your Luck's first season with the show's theme playing over it. It was also sighted on The Aquabats! Super Show! on Hub Network (before the rebrand to Discovery Family), My Babysitter's a Vampire on Disney Channel, and Monsuno on Nicktoons. It is also used as a de-facto home video logo in the United Kingdom. * The long version with sounder can be found on ¿Que Dice la Gente? (the Spanish-language version of Family Feud) on Telefutura, on DVD releases of American Idol, Match Game, Family Feud, and The Price is Right, and was also seen on Temptation: The All-New Sale of the Century, when last seen on MyNetworkTV. * The Australian version appears on post-2006 episodes of Neighbours and Temptation, among other current series in Australia. It was last seen on Hole in the Wall on Cartoon Network. It's also seen on seasons 3-8 DVD releases of The Bill and on Baywatch on More>Movies ("More Than Movies") in the UK. This plasters the Thames Television logo on episodes of Strike It Lucky, when aired on Challenge in the UK. This also is seen at the end of every game show episode aired on their new network, Buzzr. It appears at the end of Jack The Ripper after the final credit that precedes the Lorimar-Telepictures logo since it's a Thames production. Scare Factor: The logo is clean and the sounder is relaxing, but it's not a popular logo by many due to its wide prevalance on television, in part due to its plastering older logos, though it's not on the scale of Sony Pictures Television or CBS Television Distribution. Category:El Kadsre Category:Under Construction Pages Category:Momoland Islandia